sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Melanie Cambell the Cat
(( This character and referenced other fan characters belong too AnnabelleRich/Asia C. )) * (Full) Name: Melanie Cambell * Age: 19 * Gender: Female * Species: Cat * Alignment: Neutral Evil * Relationship Status: Single * Fur Color: Pink and white * Hair Color: Turquoise * Eye Color: Purple * Likes: Discouraging others, getting other peoples hopes up of dating her, being a bit bratty, shopping, dancing with her friends/team, flirting with both boys and girls, partying, listening to decent music, helping those she likes learn how to dance, junk food. * Dislikes: Loosing at anything dance related, being made fun of, being rejected, loosing anything really, not doing her best in her field, not being given attention, bugs, constricting clothes that don't give her much room to move. * Romantic Interests: None at the moment. Appearance Melanie is a somewhat short feline at around 5'12, with a curvy body type. Her fur is a hot pinkish color with the undeside of her tail and feet being white. Her chest, stomach, and crotch are also this color, as well as her inner ears and muzzle. Her eyes are a dark, lovely purple color. Her hair is an eye catching turquoise color and her hair reaches the back of her thighs if let down all the way. She's usually wearing shorts and tank tops (or any other dance clothes she can think of) while she usually wears skirts, heels, and cute tops when not dancing. Personality Some of the competitors Melanie's gone against in the past have frowned upon her style, calling it over sexual at times, but the feline couldn't care less if she's winning and making sure to rub her victory in their faces. She can be quite the drama queen when she loses however, as she normally acts like she's fine before getting behind closed doors and having a mental breakdown, calling herself a loser and a failure until she decides to practice for days on end until she thinks she is better. Even if it means skipping the essentials such as food, water and rest. When it comes to her art she's a perfectionist, which is usually a trait no one even thought she had. Melanie is usually an active and happy girl, but can't stand less popular and or extremely unattractive people. Especially if said unattractive/unpopular people have crushes on her or ask her to teach them how to dance. She simply either tosses it back into their faces, or pretends to be nice only to tear them down later. She treats them like inanimate objects, or acts as if they are completely invisible to her. Like Annabelle and her posse, she's adored by many boys, but has let many people know that she goes both ways, so many girls have been crushing on her as well as of late. Backstory Growing up, Melanie loved to dance, and when her parents realized that she loved it so much, the began to take her to dance classes where the feline not only wowed her teachers, but made her fellow students increasingly jealous of her God given gift. So much so that she was almost jumped for being so good! Luckily, Melanie was backed up by the students who wished to follow in her perfect little footsteps, to which she replied "Hell YES!" And so Melanie's dancing posse was born. The group consists of 5 members - Melanie, who is the leader, her best friend Clementine the lion, Connor the arctic fox, and Angelo the panther. At times Connor's twin sister joins them, who's name is Helena. The group soon took tropies, and with their rise to the top, they became increasingly wealthy (if they already werent). When first arriving at DHS (Danielle High School) Melanie marveled at the fact that she was going to the same school as so many talented girls that were known as the Poppies, and after learning about the schools dance squad she was absolutely stoked to join. She blew away Phoebe, the captain of the dance team, who went rushing to Annabelle about Melanie's skills, and was afraid that the cat would take her spot thanks to the incredible feedback from the rest of the team. Annabelle willingly told Phoebe that it would be fine, and if Melanie was truly better than the lion, then so be it. Thanks to this, Pheobe has an extremely pent up grudge towards Melanie, since she's so use to being the center of attention. And with that, the feline was accepted into the Poppies with gusto. Not too long after that, it was put to a vote that Melanie be the new captain of the dance squad, and this only made the anger of Pheobe escalate even moreso. Powers and Abilities Melanie may not have any super awesome powers (besides poison/toxic claws), but she makes up for it in strength, speed, and agility. Her dancing skills allow her to dodge attacks easily and throw her enemy off with her moves. Thanks to this, it's easier to get herself on track and to get a hold of the situation. Dancing calms her nerves, so it's a win win if she can dodge and use her skills to battle. Like any other feline she uses her claws to defend herself, but she has a slight twist. She rarely uses this, but her claws can sometimes have a tendency to glow a neon green. If so, the toxicity ability has kicked in. This power has run in her family for some time, and she was lucky enough to get such a power - but she doesn't know how to use it when she likes. It sometimes happens, sometimes doesn't. Other than that, her claws are incredibly powerful and deadly if she deems it so. Skills Melanie, as stated before is an extremely skilled dancer and makes sure to practice at least 1 - 3 times a day if she doesn't have much planned. Thanks to this she's in shape and wouldn't have it any other way. From time to time she enjoys singing, but doesn't think she's that good at it, saying all of her lovely talent went into dancing and that's it, but she's quite skillful at other things, such as singing, and sometimes, video games. Courtesy of her friend Connor and his twin sister Helena. Extra * Just because Melanie dances to all genres, doesn't mean she likes all forms of music. For example, she dislikes rap usually since there's no point too it, and it has no true meaning in the lyrics, however, some choreography is well made so she's too busy doing the dance instead of listening to the actual lyrics. * Melanie has a tendency to push herself too far while practicing if she believes she needs improvement, even if she's already destroying the dance. * She can be extremely overconfident in her abilities, and makes sure that others know she is, even if they agree, she still has to make her point.